Return of Avalon
by NyoCanada
Summary: He missed her every day. And when he needed her most she came back to live. Because his belief was finally enough. Oneshot.


This is a companion piece to "Mist of Avalon" so please read it or you might not understand.

Disclaimer: If Hetalia was mine, I would be ableto draw and didn't need to write this story.

I apologize for bad english...

* * *

The 4th of July was always a grey day for the personification of England, Arthur Kirkland. It had been many decades since his little brother had left him. His heart had healed in time, only to be broken many more times. With every time he saw Alfred and with every angry word that he told him. The insults were mean, but then again everyone thought he was the black sheep of Europe.

Every year Arthur went to a very special island that was forever hidden by the mist. There he visited a woman that had teached him everything he knew about magic. But she had been asleep for a very long time and there was no sign that she was waking up. The belief in magic, faeries and all her other wonders was just not there anymore.

It was the 4th of July in the year of 20XX and just as Arthur wanted to set sail to his safe place during that time he was knocked out by someone and carried into a plane. When he woke up, he was already in America. He sighed when Alfred came up to him to express his happiness that he finally came to his birthday. "Old man I just knew that you couldn't resist my awesome invation! It's about time that you came here!" Alfred grabbed his arm and dragged him to the food table. "Have fun... I have to greet other guests!" And with that he was off again.

Arthur looked around with clouded eyes and wished already he was somewhere else. Specifically on a secluded island with her.

After a while France found him. "I wouldn't havve thought that you show your ugly mug here Angleterre." "It's none of your concern frog! I'd rather be somewhere else to be honest!" With that Arthur turned and stalked of to somewhere else. Just by his luck he came to stand by the pool. He looked at the clear blue water that reminded him of her eyes.

What he didn't notice was that America creeped up behind him. He decided to have some fun and with a battle cry he pushed England into the pool, in hope to lighten his mood. By then he had the attention of every single nation. Norway came up to him. "You do realize that England can't swim, right?" America looked startled and was about to dive in when the water started to glow. Norway held him back immediately. "Don't go in there! This is high magic! You can't interfere or it might rip you apart!"

England felt the push and the cold water that clung to his clothes as he started to sink deeper. A gasp escaped him and bitter water filled his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to surface, only to find that he couldn't move. A thought filled his head. /Avalon. I'm sorry I won't be able to visit you anymore. I just wished I could have met you one last time./ His eyes snapped open when he heard light laughter and a glowing light filled the pool. Right in front of him was his first beloved person. In front of him was Avalon. "It's not your time yet Albion... no England. My little boy you have grown so much. But it's not time for you to join me in eternal sleep. But believe me! We will see each other again. I'm sorry that I had to leave you alone. But do not fear. I'm already waking up a little." Her voice reached him clearly before he figured out that it was in his head. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the surface. "I'll see you soon!" With that she disappeared before anyone could see her. Arthur climbed out and Norway handed him a towel with a questioning look on his face. England only nodded. He stood up and together they left with Romania.

One day later England arrived on Avalon. He had wanted to go alone, afraid of what he'd find. But what he found on the clearing, was a black haired girl with bright blue eyes looking back at him. She stood up and moved closer to him. England flew into her arms like the little child that he had been once. And she whispered into his ear. "I'm back Albion-England."

England looked at the clear blue sky and smiled truly for the first time. She was back.

* * *

Yeah second story. Please read and review. I love reading them.


End file.
